Bella and Edward's Honeymoon
by 2twilightgurl1
Summary: I hated how we didn't get the gross details so i did this story
1. Chapter 1

Honeymoon

In the warm liquid of the water his body was warm, soothing against my hot skin. He reached around my waist and I reached around his back, to embrace one another. When he held me closer to his body I was suddenly aware of every inch of him, including something that I had not been aware of before. His glorious body had held no secrets from me, or so I thought. At once my mind concentrated on the feeling of his member against my skin. It was hard and smooth and I wanted nothing more than to reach down and explore this new element.

Instantly, as if he felt my sudden realization, he hardened slightly more and pressed himself against me. In a flash, the hot radiance coming from the center of my body burned through me, and I felt a sudden throbbing, a swelling between my legs. I had never felt this before, at least not so powerfully. I ached for something I didn't recognize and I could feel the tingle surrounding the hot swelling. I felt myself blush and looked away, toward the endless horizon of the ocean.

Suddenly, his fingers were beneath my chin, pulling my face up to look at him.

"Please, do not look away from me tonight. There is nothing to be embarrassed about, my love. I am as new to these feelings as you."

And I felt comforted that he felt as unsure as me, but somehow he seemed to have more control than I had. He hugged me tighter and began to kiss me. My soft lips molded to his hard smooth mouth and as I sighed at the feeling of it, he parted his lips. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and began to explore. My heart must have been buzzing because he reached one hand from my waist and lightly touched my chest, tapping his fingers in rhythm with my heart.

I gasped as his hand lingered there, so close to my breast, which had been off limits. He slowly, slowly moved his hand to my right breast and cupped it. I sighed loudly and my body went slightly limp. His mouth was more intense on mine and his kissing lost its usual control. He was hungry on my lips, tasting me.

He breathed my name, "Bella."

My heart fluttered and the throbbing between my legs grew stronger.

I let my hands wash down from his back to his waist, where I hesitated, and then I let my hands roll over his perfectly sculpted butt. I let my hands linger on the place where his butt ended and his legs began. His body stiffened immediately, and I heard him let out a light sigh, and then his entire body shuddered, and he relaxed. He seemed to be sculptured out of the most perfectly smooth marble, but not as cold as usual, thanks to the water.

As I let my hands drift back up over his butt I let them cross over his waist and ran my fingers against the skin on his back on the opposite sides they had slid down. He shuddered again as I reached all the way up, until my arms were crossed over one another and each hand gripped the top of his shoulders.  
As I did this he gently moved his right hand from my breast, dragging his thumb ever so slowly against my nipple. I shuddered and pressed myself to his body, slightly raising my feet, so that I also rubbed up against his now warm body. He moved his right hand to my waist and ran both of his hands delicately up my back, thumbs over my arms and let them slide down to my lower back, and without hesitation, he let his hands trace down, over my butt and down the backs of my thighs.

I shuddered again, and the hot intensity I felt grew even stronger. Even though my body was in the water, I felt wet. The throbbing had increased and my body instinctively rubbed against his, my grip on his shoulders becoming tighter.

...


	2. Smutty

Honeymoon Part 2  
Continued from Part 1...

In one smooth maneuver, his hands gripped my thighs and he pulled my legs around his torso, bringing my body up higher so that our faces were just an inch away. It felt incredible to have his hands gripping my thighs, something he'd only done once, while trying to persuade me to appreciate his new bed.

He locked his mouth to mine once again and I released my hands from his shoulders only to tangle them up in his hair. He wrapped one arm around my butt, gripping the other thigh and let his left hand travel. He slowly traced the crease where my upper thigh rested against my pelvis and slowly caressed over my navel.

I breathed deeply, trying to get as much oxygen to my brain as I could as he let his mouth slip from mine to my jaw, then his lips trailed small kisses to just under my ear, then down my throat to my shoulder and over my collar bone. He seemed to smile as he heard my ragged breathing, and then I realized that he was breathing just as hard as I was. Though he needed no oxygen, he seemed to be begging for it just as much as I was.

I giggled and this stopped him. He leaned up to look at me, his hand still on my stomach, my body blazing underneath.

"What's so funny?" he breathed.

I blushed again, embarrassed that I didn't want him to stop. "I just realized that you were breathing as heavy as I was, that's all."

"Oh." Then he flashed my favorite crooked smile. And I couldn't help but attack him.

My lips met his with force and he seemed shocked by it, but quickly kissed me back with almost as much force of his own.

Suddenly his left hand was moving again, trailing upward, to my left breast. He cupped it, and gently squeezed it in his palm. I wanted nothing more than for him to touch my nipple. It was hard under his hand, and hot.

My hand began to wander down his back again and curled it around to the front of him. I slipped my hand between our bodies, letting it trail down his perfectly sculpted abs. He shuddered and gripped my breast tighter, kissed me harder. As I slid my hand down to his waist, I hesitated. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, or what I was supposed to do. He let our bodies slide away from one another, leaving a few inches between us, but still holding me up.

I began to recoil; I did not want any space between us. But he started kissing down the left side of my neck and he seemed to groan a little when my hand fell a little lower. I realized then why he had given me the space. I let my hand glide over his lower abs and then slowly over his member. He growled on my throat, and moved his mouth quickly down to my breast. His left hand cupped my breast as he let my nipple slip into his mouth. His mouth was still slightly warm from kissing me and it felt incredibly good. The hot pulsing between my legs seemed to be screaming for attention. My whole body rocked and I felt myself pushing my pelvis toward his body without asking it to. At the same time I gripped him harder and he groaned so loudly against my breast that it felt like my nipple vibrated.

I began to stroke him, my hand wrapped around him in a tight grip. He felt like he hardened even more, and I twisted my hand around, up and down, smoothed it over the tip and then back around and down to the base. His mouth jumped from my left breast to my right, and then he slightly bit it. There was no pain, no blood, I checked for that, just an incredible feeling of pleasure as his teeth grazed my nipple. I groaned his name and panted.

He rose up from my breast and met my mouth. He kissed me feverishly and then stopped abruptly. I stopped rubbing him and stared at him. Had I done something wrong? I had lost myself so completely. Was he losing control? Was this as far as he would be able to go? I frowned at that thought.

He smiled at me and stroked my cheek. "I know that you are enjoying the warmth of the water, but I was wondering… Would you like to take this inside?"

"Oh! Yes!" Was all I could say.

We were out of the water almost immediately. He had swept me around and was cradling me, his eyes never leaving my gaze. We were back in the bedroom before I could blink and he slowed as he approached the bed.

"I hope you don't mind, I just thought that things might…. progress easier here."  
I smiled as I realized that he was not at his limit for control, just his limit for what he felt comfortable doing in the water. "This is perfect." I breathed.

He set me gently onto the bed and I scooted myself up to the pillows and lay my head down. He followed and rested against his left elbow. He stroked one hand from my right cheek down my neck, down my breast, and lingered there to make a circle around it. I shuddered and bit my lip. It didn't seem fair for him to touch me like that and not have his mouth waiting for my response. He smiled brighter and trailed his fingers down my stomach and lingered on my hip bone, once again making little circles lightly on the skin there. My body convulsed and I had to fight to stay still. I wanted to reach up and wrap myself around him. I wanted have his body pressed up against me. I wanted him. And I wanted him now.

As if he could read my mind, or at least my expression, he trailed his hand lightly down the crease of my thigh. As his hand slid between my thighs he gently pushed my left leg away. He then grabbed my right thigh and hugged it closer to his body. I felt the intense throbbing building up again. It had all but vanished as he'd carried me back to the bedroom. Now it was there again, burning, pulsing, aching for his touch.

"Please" I moaned, still not quite sure what it was that I wanted. "I want this."  
He looked into my eyes and there was a slight hesitation in his, "Once we start this, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself. I'm not even sure how I've controlled myself so far… I don't want to hurt you Bella." And there was agony in his voice.

Feeling that, if I couldn't reassure him with words quickly enough, he might be able to stop himself; I quickly leaned up and kissed him. I breathed against his lips, "I love you, I trust you, and I want you." And as I said this I let my hand slide down his marbled chest, cool now from being out of the water, but not cold, down his stomach, over his waist and onto his member.

Just to reassure him, I squeezed his member as I pulled, trying to draw his body in closer to mine, and whispered, "I want you, every part of you. You are mine Mr. Cullen, as I am yours, and I want this to happen. I trust you. I love you."

"I love you to, Mrs. Cullen, and I want you too. Every inch of me is begging to be next to you, to be against your skin, to be inside of you. I will try." He breathed.

And with that his hand moved from the spot on my inner thigh where he had left it. It moved up to explore a new place, a place not even I knew. He began to kiss me as he slid his fingers over the folds of my skin. He let his finger slide up and down between each fold, and I was already wet. Slick with anticipation. I groaned and gripped him tighter, wrapping my fingers securely around his member. He found my most sensitive spot and began smoothing little circles over and over against me. I writhed, and my back arched, out of my control. My legs widened on their own accord and as my muscles tensed, my feet were brought up swiftly. I felt so open, so exposed, and I didn't care. I just wanted him inside of me, caressing me. I tugged at him again.

He let his right leg drift over me and wrapped his leg around mine so that he held it there, gripped away from my body. I lifted the other leg up and thrust my pelvis up, not entirely in control of my body anymore. He began kissing a trail down my throat again, down to right between my breasts. My body turned toward him, presenting my left breast for his mouth to find. He accepted and began to lick my nipple, flicking it over and over. Once again my pelvis thrust up, my body writhing against me. I released his member and grabbed his arm, running my hand over the back of his muscled arm, from his shoulder to his elbow, over and over. He opened his mouth and slipped my nipple between his lips and kissed it. I sighed and he brushed his teeth over it. I moaned and he began to suck on it, drawing it more and more into his mouth.

"Edward" I breathed, almost sighed.

He released my nipple . "Bella" he breathed back. And then he was kissing me again.

He stopped rubbing and gently trailed his fingers down. I pushed against them when he found my swollen folds. He pushed into me, and his fingers found no resistance. He let one finger slip inside of me. I gasped and his head jerked up, his eyes meeting mine. Immediately he was kissing me again, feverishly, impatiently. He must have been able to tell that it was not pain that made me gasp, but sheer shock at the pleasure his finger had caused. He then slipped another finger inside of me and I cried out in ecstasy. I had never felt anything like this before. My hand gripped his arm, and if it were anyone else, they would have been in pain form the force of my grip.

He began to twist his fingers ever so slightly, wiggling them in place. I felt dizzy. My head began to float away. He wiggled them faster and twisted them around. I was suddenly grinding my pelvis against his hand and, in response, he began to push his fingers in and out, in and out, in a smooth rhythm that made my heart race. I realized that I had let go of his arm and was now gripping the sheets beside me. I had them twisted around my hands and was pulling at them, as if to stabilize my body. He began to rub my most sensitive spot with his thumb while his fingers pulsed against me and I felt my whole body tingle. I pushed my pelvis against his hand in rhythm and had to take my mouth away from his to catch my breath.

I gasped for air as his pumping became faster and faster. He reached his head down to suck my nipple and I screamed a little. I grabbed the leg that was holding mine down and sank my fingernails into his marble flesh. There was no yielding to my pressure, but I felt better having a grip on him. He hummed against my breast and once again, my nipple seemed to vibrate. I rocked my head back in ecstasy and let the feeling wave over me. My body seemed to shudder from his hand, the waves moving outward. I felt a hot, tingly sensation spread through me and slowed my rhythmic grinding. He slowed his hand when I shouted his name and gripped his leg. He seemed to know exactly what to do, at exactly the right time. As my body stopped thrusting, so did his hand. He let his fingers slip out of me slowly and I moaned as they left my body.

I turned my face down to kiss him again and he was staring at me with a smug smile and a little shock in his eyes.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked, knowing all too well the answer.

I couldn't speak, my mouth opened, but I couldn't find anything to say.

"Please, say something. I can't stand not knowing what's going on in that head of yours. I think I have a good idea, but I want to hear what you have to say," Edward pleaded.

"Wow," was all I could get out.

He waited, his crooked smile beckoning me to speak.

"Wow! I mean, wow. That was incredible, I think… I…" was all I could get out.

"What? What is it, please, the suspense is killing me!" He whispered.

"Um, I think that I just had…an…o-orgasm?" I said it like it was a question, though I didn't know the definition, an orgasm could be the only explanation.

He smiled ruefully and his grin got bigger and bigger until he finally said, "Yes. It was so nice to hear you scream my name. Are you up for more? I haven't hurt you have I?"

Typical Edward, worrying about me, when there was truly nothing to be worried about. "No, no pain. But I am anxious," I revealed.

"What about?" He looked concerned.

"I can't wait to… continue. I don't think I've had my fill yet." And I had to blush, as if my face wasn't flushed enough! I hoped that he wouldn't think I was being greedy, that I thought only of myself.

"Oh," he said in surprise, his smile never leaving his face.

"I want you to feel what I felt too." I corrected, hoping he wouldn't think that I had lost site that this was his first time too. "I love you."

"As I love you."

"I still want you."

"As I am not done wanting you."

And with that, he was kissing me again. Feverishly again, exploring my mouth with his tongue, ever so carefully nibbling on my bottom lip. He positioned himself so that he was hovering above me. I spread my legs so that he could nestle himself between them.

...


	3. Smuttyer

...  
Honeymoon Pt 3

He trailed kisses down my jaw, to my ear and playfully nipped my ear lobe. I groaned in response. I was already feeling wet again, in anticipation for what was to come. He kissed down my throat, stopping for a minute at the base, his perfect lips pressing into the hollow of my throat. I sighed. I let my fingers trail through his hair, gripping it when he kissed somewhere that made the heat from my body tremble.

"I don't think I can take it slow anymore." He mumbled from my neck.

"I'm ready." I said breathlessly.

He lowered his head and began to lick my right breast, flicking the nipple. His other hand caressed the left, squeezing it lightly now and then. He moved from one to the other quickly, letting his teeth graze each as he switched. I arched my back in response and he squeezed both of my breasts, holding me down. He let his index finger and his thumb pinch my right nipple gently while he flicked the other nipple with his tongue. I moaned and arched again, but he held me down still. I raked my nails down his shoulders, down his back and back up. He moaned and brought his head up to mine.

"That feels wonderful." He gently growled. "But you're going to have to keep yourself calm if you want this to last..."

"No!" I shouted, not meaning to sound so panicked. "I want you now. I want you inside of me Edward. I need you now!"

He seemed to purr as he spoke my name, "Bella, you make me feel like no one else. I love you, forever and always."

"Eternity." I answered.

And with that he was slowly lowering himself onto me. I spread my legs for him and angled my hips so that he could find me easily. I was so hot, so wet, that he didn't have any trouble sliding himself inside me. I gasped at the sudden feeling of him entering me, and he stopped, waiting for my breathing to become less ragged, more controlled. He began to push again, entering me more, and without meaning to, I gasped again, and he stopped again, holding himself in position so as not to hurt me.

"Don't stop," I whispered between breaths. "It feels so good, I'm just reacting to the… the sheer pleasure of you… inside me."

He moaned loudly and whispered in my ear, "It brings me more pleasure than you could know, hearing you talk about me, inside you." And he moaned again.

"Edward!" I breathed his name as he fervently thrust deeper into me, less controlled than before. He pushed harder, though there was nowhere to go, and I cried out in ecstasy at this new feeling.

"Aahhh! You feel incredible!" I shouted.

"Mmmm," was all he could say as he began moving out of me. I thrust my pelvis forward, not wanting him to move, but he leaned up, placed his hands on my hips and held me down. He began slowly thrusting in and out. After bringing himself all of the way out he lingered for a second. Then, he let the tip of his member slide back in slowly, feeling my hot skin rubbing against his. Once inside again, he pushed quickly, deep into me, as far as he could go, only to pull out slowly and start all over again. Each time he let the tip of him slide slowly back in I sighed, loudly, moving my pelvis, but unable to thrust it upward, the way I wanted to. He was torturing me, but in a good way.

He moved his hands from my hips and slid them over my breasts. I slid my hands up his thighs and over his hips. I pulled at him, trying to force him to go deeper. He squeezed my breasts and responded. He thrust himself deeper, harder. I gasped, and then let his name slip from my lips in a cry of slight pain, and pleasure.

He stopped to check my expression. I don't know what he saw, but it must have been what I was feeling, because he began to thrust again, faster this time.

"Edward!" I shouted.

"Mmm, Bella!" He moaned back.

He leaned forward and kissed me hard. His hands wrapped around my arms as he thrust against me, pushing me into him. I grabbed his legs and pulled him tight against me. I wanted him to grip me tighter. I arched my back and moaned as he thrust faster and faster into me.

"Harder," I commanded, breathless.

And he listened; he thrust himself deeper into me, in and out, in and out, grinding his pelvis against mine. It was all I could do to keep from screaming.

"Bella," his breathing was erratic as he moaned my name.

"Oh! Edward! Oh god! Edward!" I screamed his name, not able to control myself any longer. I clawed at his back, trying to force our bodies closer. He slid one hand under my lower back and answered my unspoken desire. He pushed my body against him and devoured my mouth in his.

"Mmmm." Was all I managed to get out.

Then he turned away from me, his breathing erratic, out of control. I understood, because I too felt like I could no longer keep up with my own breathing. He moaned my name and began thrusting so fast that I couldn't keep my hips up to his rhythm. I let them drop, but he held me firmly in place with his hand. I had almost forgotten he had reached around to press me into him. I was relieved. I relaxed my body and let him do all of the work. He reached his other hand around the back of my head and held me close to his body. I wrapped my legs around him and breathed his name again.

Suddenly I was at a peak. My body was quivering all over, heat washing through me, radiating out of the center of my body. I bit his shoulder. I don't know why, it just happened. At that moment I heard a lush tearing noise, and heard him blow air through his mouth. I didn't care what was going on as long as he didn't stop.

"Please," I begged. "Don't stop!"

As he breathed my name and thrust against me, he was deliberately slower than before, but still fast enough to keep my peak of pleasure up. He clutched my body to his and I felt his hand dig into my back, his other twisted in my hair. I realized that my body was no longer relaxed. I gripped him as tightly as I could, my thighs like a vice grip around his waist, my ankles crossed over one another.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Bella!" He moaned back.

I bit him again, this time to try to control the feeling that was washing over me. His body shook, as mine did. He was over the edge, ecstasy filling him. I felt the same hot, tingling sensation wave through my body as before, only more powerful this time, almost unbearable. I bit him harder and pressed myself into him. He gripped me tighter and we both moaned in ecstasy. I heard another tearing sound, the same puff of breath escaping his mouth.

As my quivering slowed and my body became limp he gently set me down, not letting himself slip out. He pulled out and thrust himself into me, just once more, and I shuddered. It was incredible that I could feel anything at all, after having so much pleasure. He smiled his crooked smile and withdrew himself, only to settle down next to me. He wrapped his right arm underneath me, and I snuggled into his chest.

I was so hot and sweaty, and his skin was cooler than mine, though it didn't seem to have returned to his usual icy temperature yet, it felt good. He reached his other arm around my body and scooted me even closer.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," I responded. And I knew that there could never be anyone else in this world for me but him. And I knew that he was mine. Every glorious inch of his body, every aspect of his brilliant mind, all mine. And I was his, forever.

He stroked my arm gently with his thumb and kissed the top of my head.

"Sleep now, my only love."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he started to hum my lullaby and I felt my eyelids become heavy. My mouth stayed slacked open, but I was unable to speak. I was so exhausted, and knowing that he was with me, and all mine, I was able to do as he wished. I let his lullaby take me into a deep sleep as I snuggled myself deeper into his arms.


End file.
